Squeak!
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Sequal to The Shark, the Mouse and the Witches. Tobi and Deidara have been given a mission; however Deidara is paired up with Tobi... And they have already met this witch before!


The blonde man could feel the vein in his temple throb; the fool was at it again, annoying the hell out of him. Hell; Deidara wasn't sure what he had ever done in his life to have deserved such an annoying and idiotic partner.

"Why do we call and orange, orange? A fruit _and _a colour?" The masked man asked, going on and on.

It was bad enough that their mission had absolutely nothing, _nothing _to do with the buiju's; instead it was about two witches, who had blue hair and brown eyes, and were sisters.

_And we had already met one of them!_ Deidara thought, deciding that he had to relieve his stress.

"Or a plum? Plum is a colour and a fruit?" Tobi was about to continue, byt the blonde just blew him away.

_Ah, finally, some peace._ He sighed with relief, knowing that he would have to find the idiot, because who knew what he would get up to? However it was nice to not have inane talk for a while.

**

Tobi landed in a garden patch, and once he stood up he spotted the girl that he had helped out not that long ago.

She looked at him and smiled, chanting; "Naissa, Naissa, Naissa!" And suddenly the masked man felt rather… Small.

Crouching down, she held out her hand, palm upwards and he scampered onto it.

_Hang on…_Tobi thought to himself and stood up, then looked down.

Claws, paws, a furry belly, some more paws, a tail… And it all fits into the palm of this girl's hand. He got the feeling something wasn't quiet right about this.

"It's okay," She spoke softly and gently stroked his back.

He felt himself relaxing, it was rather nice…

"Pain requested us to do this," She spoke, almost as if he wasn't there, listening.

_What?_

"Sister wants us to stop. So this will be our last… Mess around with you people," She smiled as she said that.

_Oh, all right… Carry on stroking please. _Tobi thought, feeling rather content about the whole thing.

Haruki carried on petting Tobi Mouse, still smiling; _One last trick, Tsukiko. That's all._

**

The blonde haired man walked towards a familiar house.

_Her again._ He noted the blue haired girl from before, and she was once again holding a black mouse.

Walking closer he noted that the mouse appeared to have something orange over his face.

*_Squaek!_* The mouse said

"Hum?" The girl looked up and spotted Deidara, she smiled at him.

"What's up with that?" He pointed at the mouse.

"Don't you recognize him?" She asked.

*_Squeeaak?_* - 'Senpai?' The mouse asked.

"No, I'm not a fan of mice," Deidara looked at the mouse in distain.

Haruki smiled at him; "Really? But you know him," She held out her hand towards him and the mouse sat on his hunches.

No the blonde could see that it was an orange spiral mask that covered the face of the mouse. Just like what Tobi wears.

_Can't be._ He thought to himself.

"No," He said out loud.

*_Squeak!_* - 'Senpai!' The mouse waved at him.

"You sure?" She inquired.

"Yea,"

The mouse jumped up and down, trying to get his attention. Deidara once more looked at the mouse, wondering if it actually was possible…

Tobi Mouse waved his paws from side to side in small little circles, his feet doing a tap dance; then he stopped and somewhere he got a top hat and did a bit of foot kicking from side to side, he finished with jazz paws shaking and the top hat on his head.

"So?" She looked at the little mouse that was panting, and gave him a little stroke.

_Damn it._ Deidara thought; _a mouse is a mouse is a mouse. Sadly this appeared to be a mouse is a mouse is a Tobi._

"What if it is?"

"You want him?" She held out the mouse on her hand, and the mouse held out his paw to Deidara.

"Tch," Deidara shook his head; "Tobi would know better,"

The blonde held out his hand, palm up to show the girl and Tobi Mouse why he couldn't take the mouse into his hand. A tongue licked the lips of the palm and grinned.

Haruki didn't look surprised, but the mouse slowly put his palm… _paw_ down and looked at the hand-mouth in awe.

*_Squeak?_* - 'A Mouth' Tobi Mouse said.

"You've seen it before," Deidara snapped, then realized what he did; "What did you do?"

She grinned; "You know what… You've helped me before,"

*_Squeak_* - 'That's true'

"Shut up," Deidara snapped; "It's not… Possible. You turned Itachi Uchiha…" It dawned on him; "Into a mouse?"

"Yup,"

"Why?"

*_Squeak! Squeak squeak squeak, squeak!_* Tobi explained what Haruki had told him, waving his paws as he spoke.

"You're…" Deidara paused; he was talking to a mouse.

A Tobi Mouse at that.

"You know what he said," She stated.

He glared at her, refusing to admit the obvious.

*_Squeak! Squeak!*_ - 'You can! You can!'

"Itachi and Kisame was a test. So is this,"

"What?"

*_Squeak?_* - 'What?'

"You passed," Haruki told them.

*_Squeak?_* - 'Really?'

Deidara scoffed, still not fully believing it all.

"Yes, really," She told the mouse.

"There's…"

*_Squeak squeak?_* - 'Now what?'

"Sister is getting ready to leave,"

*_Squeak squeak?*_ - 'But what about this?'

"That's for you two to deal with," She smiled and place Tobi Mouse on the ground.

"Wait… He's going to remain like that?" Deidara asked, confused, just staring at the mouse.

*_Squeeaak* _- 'I'll be stuck like this….'

The blonde felt the vein begin to throb and the Tobi Mouse got on his hind legs to sniff the air.

*_Squeak…* _- 'Uh oh…'

"I'll be going now. Lovely to meet you again!" Haruki went into the house as Tobi sprinted away.

Deidara looked on, wondering if it was worth his time to catch his partner… Or just let the hawk grab him….

Wait. Hawk?!

"Guh. Get back here you idiot!" The blonde ran after the mouse.

*_Squeak squeak squeak squeak, squeak, squeak squeak! Squeak…* _- 'Run rabbit, run rabbit, run, run, run! Here comes…

"You're not a rabbit! And you're about to be someone's dinner!"

*_Squeak! Squeak!*_ - 'No! I don't taste good senpai!'

"Why would I eat you?" Deidara was feeling a headache coming on.

*_Squeak?* _- 'Really?' Tobi Mouse stopped and the hawk swept down; *_SQEEEEEAAAAAKKKKK!*_

"Stupid…" He threw one of his claw bombs, not hitting either animal, but enough to scare the hawk away.

*_Squeak squeak!* _- 'You saved me!' Tobi cheered as he bounced towards him.

"Geez…" Deidara sat down on a tree stump.

*_Squeak?* _

"The mission is over. Change already," He mumbled.

"Senpai missed me,"

"Oh shut up, you're getting on my last nerve,"

"You know… There's a village near, I'm starving!" Rushing off, the now human Tobi ran off, leaving Deidara to stand up, sigh and walk after him.

"Cheesecake! I feel like Cheesecake!" Tobi cried out as he entered the village.

_Why? Why did he have to be my partner? _Deidara thought to himself, but in the back of his mind, in a small corner, he enjoyed Tobi's foolishness.

Once he finally caught up, Tobi had already had several bowls of Cheesecake infront of him.

"You're paying for all that,"

"Yes senpai," Tobi said, and then began to blabber away about some idiotic nonsense.


End file.
